


Nightmares & Saviors

by DemonicInformant



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicInformant/pseuds/DemonicInformant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares plague Jack's mind, but there's a certain someone he can call a savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares & Saviors

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like this pairing. It just seems that they would make a good couple, not just because of their past, or their common likes and dislikes, but because they seem to genuinely care about each others well-being. 
> 
> I owe nothing! I hope you all enjoy!

Pitch had been defeated, the children believed in Jack Frost, and now everyone was going back to their usual duties, all except Jack. What was he to do? There was nothing _to_  do when summer had come in. When there was no snow to play in, he didn't have anything to do. So what better solution...than to have fun with the only person he knew _wasn't_ working year round! 

He used one of his globes given to him by North to visit his friend, if you could even say that about their relationship, E. Aster Bunnymund. Hopping through the portal, he found himself landed on a massive moss-covered stone egg, a smile on his face as he looked around for the Pooka. No sign of him. A pout took over that smile and he huffed, hopping off of the large egg and landing gracefully on his feet, beginning to walk around and explore. He wouldn't do any harm just looking, right?  
  
After what felt like an eternity (but was really just twenty minutes), Jack groaned and fell into a large field of clovers by one of the caves for the eggs to enter into before Easter, which had passed by two months now. Letting his eyes close and the sunlight shine over half of his body (the lower half, stopping at his waist), Jack breathed out a quiet sigh, then relaxed, the cool clovers against his neck making him slip into a dreamworld.   
  
He had been comfortably rested in the same position, quietly sleeping for a little over an hour, so when he began to  dream, he made no different movements.....for the beginning of the dream.   
  
Ever since he'd opened his memories up in that split in the ice after facing Pitch and retrieving Babytooth, he'd had...odd dreams. They weren't filled with fun and happiness like usual. His dream this time was...the opposite.   
  
Standing on that cold and thin ice, he reached for his younger sister, trying to reach for her, and when he finally got her to safety, finally got her on thicker ice, where she wouldn't fall, he did. He plunged beneath the cracked ice, into the freezing water, and heard the calls of his name from his sister. But even in the dark and freezing water, he wouldn't let her have harm. He waved frantically, wishing she could see him, wishing she could see he wanted her to leave, to get help, to **GO HOME**. He wanted her to be safe! He wanted her to be warm, to have their mother. He didn't care if he got out or not. She mattered right now. He'd make sure she'd stay safe. She was his top priority.   
  
Using his last breath, he screamed her name, but it was mumbled by the bubbles, and like that, he was lost. He was too far in, he was drowning, and it was his fault. He knew that. But he didn't care. She was alive. She was safe. She would live. He had done his job as a big brother.   
  
But unlike his memories... He felt himself being pulled out. He felt the air being shoved into his lungs again, and when his eyes opened through the snowing atmosphere, he saw his mother, he saw teachers, he saw help.   
  
No. Something was missing. He couldn't place it, but something was missing. When they'd deemed him alright, and he was back home, in his bed, in wraps, /warm/, he asked his mother what happened. She explained what happened. She explained what he did, and he stopped breathing for a split second.   
  
No... That's not how it went! That couldn't have been right! No! No, that wasn't right!  
  
His mother explained...that he had been too late. His sister had fallen in when he grabbed her hand. She slipped out of his grasp, and he jumped in. He pulled her to shore...but he lost her again. She sunk, he sunk, and he was saved. She wasn't.   
  
Like when he was drowning, his lungs felt full of water. He felt heavy. He felt lost. He---  
  
...Something was happening. He was being shaken, he felt his breath returning to him, he felt himself living again. He felt...sunlight. Gasping suddenly, as though he hadn't been breathing this entire time, Jack's blue eyes shot open, adjusted to the light, adjusted to the blocked light over the furry figure above him, and with a few slow blinks, he breathed out that sudden gasp.   
  
"B-Bunny?"

_'My savior.'_


End file.
